Lazy Sunday Morning
by QueenoftheSlayers
Summary: Just a one shot based off of a picture on Deviantart.


Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or Prongsie's (.com/messages/#/d2omxlq) artwork from Deviantart. When I saw this work, I loved it, and I wanted to write about it, but the muse would never really come alive, not until now. I also do NOT own Trading Yesterday and their song Shattered. This work is also posted in my Deviantart page... .com/

* * *

Tifa stood watching Marlene pull Denzel across the open area of the now pooled church to the area that the flowers were growing. Cloud was next to her, the back of his hand brushing hers, watching the water ripple from the few pebbles that had slipped into the pool from the running children.

_Yesterday I died; tomorrow's bleeding,_

_Fall into your sunlight,_

_The future's open wide beyond believing,_

_To know why hope dies._

"She was strong," Tifa said as she watched Marlene place flowers into the basket that Denzel was holding out.

"Yes she was," was all Cloud said as he slipped his hand into Tifa's and gave a squeeze before moving over to the children to grab the basket.

_And losing what was found,_

_A world so hollow,_

_Suspended in a compromise_

_But the silence of this sound is soon to follow,_

_Somehow sundown_

Gripping the basket in one hand and Clouds in the other, Tifa and Cloud lead the way out of the church into the cemetery, heading into the city.

_And finding answers,_

_Is forgetting all of the questions we call home,_

_Passing the graves of the unknown._

Cloud walked past the old cemetery behind the church, not really looking at any of the head stones, not wanting to think of all those that people lost because he couldn't save them.

"He was strong too," he stated as the children ran ahead and stopped to look at statue of an Angel.

"He was," Tifa said with a sad smile.

_As reason clouds my eyes with splendor fading,_

_Illusions of the sunlight,_

_A reflection of a lie will keep me waiting,_

_With love gone for so long._

_And this day's ending,_

_Is the proof of time killing all the faith I know,_

_Knowing that faith is all I hold,_

Shadows danced in front of everyone as the sun started to rise and the city slowly started to come to life again, people starting to come out of homes.

Tifa and Cloud heard laughter, laughter they knew. Laughter they knew was only alive in their hearts anymore. The laughter of the children over powered the other laughter in the air.

"We still have love for everyone Cloud, even those gone, and you can still love those alive too just as much."

"I know that now Tifa…"

"I just wish someone had beaten that into your head earlier…"

And a deep ghost laughter was heard again.

_And I've lost who I am,_

_And I can't understand_

_Why my heart is so broken,_

_Rejecting your love, without,_

_Love gone wrong; lifeless words carry on_

_But I know, all I know is that the end's beginning_

_Who I am from the start,_

_Take me home to my heart_

_Let me go and I will run,_

_I will not be silent,_

_All this time spent in vain;_

_Wasted years, wasted gain_

_All is lost but hope remains and this war's not over_

_There's a light, there's a sun_

_Taking all these shattered ones _

_To the place we belong_

_And his love will conquer all_

Tifa watching the men and women walking past Marlene and Denzel, who were running around chasing each other play a silly game. People would stop and look at Tifa and Cloud, giving them a knowing and thankful look, and few would even stop and buy a few flowers. But most would keep walking, not admitting how shattered the world was around them, that in this dingy city, peace and beauty could still be found.

_And I've lost who I am, (I'm waiting)_

_and I can't understand (and fading)_

_Why my heart is so broken, (and holding) _

_rejecting your love, (love) without, (onto these tears) _

_love gone wrong; lifeless words carry on (I am crying) _

_But I know, all I know is that the end's beginning (I'm dying tonight) _

_who I am from the start, (I'm waiting) _

_take me home to my heart (and fading) _

_Let me go and I will run, (and holding) _

_I will not be silent, (silent)_

_all this time (onto these tears) spent in vain;_

_wasted years, wasted gain (I am crying) _

_All is lost but hope remains and this war's not over (I'm dying tonight) _

_There's a light, there's a sun (I'm waiting...) _

_taking all these shattered ones _

_To the place we belong (I am waiting...) _

_and his love will conquer all _

Cloud watched Tifa, Tifa watched Cloud. Holding a basket of flowers, the noises of laughter, talking, and motion filling the air around them, yet none of it really reaching the ears of Tifa and Cloud.

Marlene and Denzel would come over every once and a while to grab flowers to sell to those walking around. The city, even in the morning was loud and alive, yet, out of everyone, it was the four, Cloud, Tifa, Marlene, and Denzel, all who had lost themselves, been broken, beaten down, had found love, had found that those past years had not been as wasted as one might think.

_Yesterday I died; tomorrow's bleeding _

_Fall into your sunlight_

"We should do something like this every Sunday morning Tifa," Cloud stated.

"And why is that?"

"Because, the morning sunlight makes your hair shine like the sun."

* * *

Reviews = LOVE!


End file.
